World War Vocaloid
by nobody7813
Summary: There are just too many Vocaloids! So what do the creators decide to do? Let them fight to death for it! There can only be one group remaining, will it be the Vocaloid 1s Vocaloid 2s Vocaloid 3s Unoficials or the UTAUs?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey thanks for reading! I wonder how the vocaloids will take the news...

Everyone: What news?

Me: Oh just let them read the story!

Gumi: I'm the main character can you tell me?

Me: No! You can sign out though if you want.

Gumi: Awesome, bye everyone! See you next chapter!

* * *

Everyone is dancing, singing, and having fun. It's the annual Vocaloid summer bash. Every year, to celebrate being a Vocaloid, a party is thrown for a sort of birthday party for everyone. This year is especially great because it's the first party that the new Vocaloids have attended. The current song is sung by Luka, World's End Dancehall. It's a great party song, and all the Vocaloids join together in the chorus. The Vocaloids are at home in this party. The only thing they wish to do is dance and sing, but little do they know how things will change.

After the party, their creators decided to gather them all into a room for a little 'announcement.' The head master steps forth.

"Welcome, all Vocaloids!" he says, "Please scoot together as we welcome all the UTAUs." This aroused suspicion in the Vocaloids, they never had parties with the UTAU. They didn't not like them, it's just the way things had always been; in fact, Teto and Miku were very close friends. It was a tight squeeze, but they were finally able to fit all the UTAUs into the tiny conference room.

"Now you all must be wondering why we have gathered you all here." the man says. "As you can see, the number of Vocaloids and UTAUs has grown pretty massive. Now as I say this, you may think this is a good thing, however, let me tell you it isn't." He pauses to look around the room; he has everyone's complete attention. "You see, we only have room for one group. This was decided from the beginning. It was decided to make as much money as possible from all of our new Vocaloid and UTAU groups, then to make even more by reducing your numbers. After this, we will reward the remaining members with new append voices, and a complete transformation from the old system, into a new one we shall call, _Vocaloidia." _Everyone has erupted into conversation with this said.

"Now settle down everyone." A woman from the crowd of creators says. "We haven't told you how we shall decide who to keep, and how we shall get rid of those who will not stay." This hushes the crowd quickly. "Now, since each of you have such wonderful voices, and can sing nearly anything, we have decided to let you all tough it out through the beauty of war!" she says with a smile. The audience is so full of shock they cannot say anything. Then she continues, "Everyone will be put into the virtual chamber. However, since you all are virtualistic, this will be as real as me talking to you now. We will watch safely from the sidelines. You however, will all be put into a team. Think of each team like a country, whichever country is left standing wins." Yuki is heard crying from the audience; she understands all too well what this will mean. Ryuto tries to comfort her. "The teams are: Vocaloid 1, Vocaloid 2, Vocaloid 3, the Unoficial Vocaloids, and The UTAUs," She says. "This means that Leon, Lola, Miriam, Kaito, and Meiko shall be team one. Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Sonika, Miki, Yuki, Kioteru, Lily, Ryuto, Iroha, Piko, Vy1, Vy2, Sweet Ann, Prima, Big Al, and Tonio will be team 2. Seeu, Mew, Tone, Oliver, CUL, Yukari, Bruno, Clara, IA, Aoki, Ring, Lui, and Luo will be team 3. Teto, Ritsu, Ruko, Tei, Momo, Luna, Tei, and Defoko will be team UTAU. Haku, Neru, Dell, Mikuo, Luki, Kaiko, Gakuko, Gumo, Zatsune, Teito, and Akaito will be team Unofficial." The woman then steps forward, revealing herself to be the private Vocaloid, Akikoloid.

"Akikoloid-san! What are you doing? You are a Vocaloid! Not one of them!" Her friend Gumi says.

"I was always a part of them ever since I was created, Gumi."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was a creator that was simply turned into a Vocaloid. I wanted to be immortal like the rest of you. I wanted to be able to sing like the rest of you."

"Is that why you've always been a private Vocaloid?"

"Yes, and it is why I will not participate in this war." Gumi was Akiko's first friend, and Gumi was shocked that she would betray her like this.

"This isn't fair Akikoloid! You know the Vocaloid 1 team won't survive! They only have 5 members!" Gumi motioned her hand toward Kaito and Meiko who were quietly savoring their last moments in the real world together.

"You don't know that. Besides, in war, there is always a small country with barely any supplies, or numbers, and even though they are the underdog, they can still win." She smirks. Gumi, defeated, quietly sits back down. "Now, we shall give you all an hour to say goodbye in your quarters. Then meet back here at exactly midnight. Any attempts to escape mean immediate extermination. Now, have a good night." She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone follows the guards back to their rooms. The younger Vocaloids are crying, the older ones clutching those dearest to them, and Gumi is just stuck thinking of what to do next. Her brother Gakupo comes to sit beside her with Luka in tow. She lets go of her thoughts and just holds them. Gumo comes a few moments later along with Luki and Gakuko. Unlike a lot of the other genderswap Vocaloid, they were really close friends. They could hear Gakupo whisper to Luka that things will be okay, however they could also hear Luka stifle a sob.

"What are we gonna' do?" Gumo asks Gumi.

"I don't know… But for now we just have to stay together. Enjoy these last few minutes together," she pauses, "I honestly didn't see that coming from Akiokoloid," she says.

"Me either, but I know Haku won't sit quietly and let Miku take the spotlight again. I've heard her say that her DTM arm print stands for Death To Miku," Gakuko explains, "and I'm sure Dell and Neru would back up whatever she decides to do."

"Well this isn't the time for discussing battle plans," Interrupts Luki, "even Zatsune and Akaito know that." He points to the pair sitting quietly talking in the corner. "See?"

"Yea but they're evil aren't they? They could be conspiring against us as we speak," Gumi inputs.

"They may be dark, but they still have feelings," Gakupo says, "Kaito is actually more evil than Akaito in reality, his looks and his voice just make the press assume he's evil." Then they watch as Akaito gives Zatsune a final gift, a black rose. This causes the atmosphere to be even more depressing. Gumi surveys the room to see how everyone is holding up. Leon, Lola, and Miriam are softly saying goodbye to the Vocaloid 2 engloids. Sonika is quietly singing to Oliver, trying to give him peace when she knows that with him in a smaller group that he doesn't stand a chance; especially since his group is the youngest in lifespan. Seeu and Iroha are taking catnaps…however no one knows how the two are able to sleep at a time like this. It must have something to do with their cat-likeness. Tei is trying to get a last hug from Len, who is trying to be with Rin. Their arguments can be heard all the way back in the back of their room. Miku and Teto are quietly trying to lighten the mood. Ruko sits beside Teto and Ritsu, speechless with hands in fists. Ritsu trying to find something to do, so he braids his hair. Defoko and Momo sit with tears in their eyes. The story is the same for nearly everyone. Piko and Miki, Kiyoteru and Mew with Ryuto and Yuki by their sides. The rest of the Vocaloid 3's sit together quietly playing a game. Then here they were, Gumi sitting stern, Gumo is practically the same. Gakupo holds Luka close to him, with a solemn look on his face. Gakuko and Luki aren't anywhere as close as their counterparts, but they sit hand in hand. Gumi looks at the clock. "Only 20 more minutes…" she says quietly to herself.

"Whatever happens in there, guys, I just want you all to know that I still wish to be your friends when this is all over," Gumo says earnestly.

"What are you talking about? One of us won't even be here when this is over! Maybe both!" Gumi's rage comes from nowhere.

"Gumi," Gakupo says softly, "we're all grieving, but don't take your anger out on him."

"Sorry, Gumo… I'm just really mad at Akiko, sorry if it came out on you," In fact, Gumi was mad at everyone. They were all just giving up, and no one was trying to do anything about escaping. Gumo was who she was mad at most right now, he wasn't just giving up, he was accepting it! She looks at the clock again, its 10 till. Luka has finally straightened up. However, she still sits in Gakupo's lap. The look in her eyes was unreadable. Then she silently slides out of Gakupo's lap, his arm still around her. She gestures for Gumi to come sit beside her.

"We had planned on telling you after the party, Gumi, but then this happened," Luka whispers.

"Tell me what?" Gumi is now curious, but she thinks she already knows what Luka will tell her.

"Gakupo has asked me to marry him, and I said yes." This hurts Gumi. She knows how much they love each other, and even though they were all on the same team, tragedy was still predicting that more than likely one of them would die before the wars were over. Gumi is surprised by the sudden burst tears in her eyes. Then Luka says the words that make her really cry, "We really wanted you to be our flower girl."

"I'm honored. I hope you both get out of this alive so you can go through with this." Then Gumi pulls them both in for a hug.

"G-Gumi, your crying," Gakupo is stunned. There are only a few times in her life where Gumi has cried like this.

"Oh shut up Gakupo, or I'll…" Gumi can't finish her usual follow up threat that comes from a complement or a mock of her tears or her girlishness. Gakupo gives a small giggle.

"Only 5 more minutes…" Gumo says emotionless with his head down.

"Wait here Gumo, I'll be right back," Luki says happily. He runs down the hall into the kitchen, and returns not a minute later with everyone's favorite foods. He hands an eggplant to Gakupo and Gakuko who had been silent for a while. When she lifts her head there are tear stains on her face to reveal that she too had broken down, despite the beautiful smile on her face. He moves on to give Gumi and Gumo a carrot cake, then before sitting down, gives Luka a small can of tuna. He has one for himself too, but before eating gives a small peck on the cheek to Gakuko.

"Thank you," she says. They all share a glance at the clock, only 2 minutes. Only a minute later, they have finished their food, and they all hear Miku shout,

"Hey, before we all kill each other, which we know we all don't wanna do, why don't we all join in one last group song?" Everyone is stunned by what she wants them to do. But being Vocaloids, that's all they ever want to do. People slowly get up, and come in for a song. Miku types something on her sleeve. Then the beginning piano solo of the song, Last Night, Good Night begins to play. They all join hands and begin to sing. The vocal beauty is so wonderful that the vibrations of their voice can be felt in everyone. Then the clock chimes to let all know the time. However, their voices overpower the doom the clock foretells. The guards come in to take them away into the room after they have had to scream a demand for them to follow. They cannot take them, they are too strong together. Then Akiko-san walks in with the master control remote for the Vocaloids. Before she presses the snooze button on the remote the Vocaloids and UTAUs all end the song in the most majestic harmony they had ever heard. She presses the button and they all collapse to the floor. The perfect chord is still audible in the room.

Gumi slowly wakes up with a yawn, she double checks herself. Her hands and feet are bound. She looks around. Beside her are Gumo, Gakupo, and Luka.

"Good you're awake," Gakupo says.

"What's going on Ni-san?" Gumi asks.

"They're waiting for everyone to wake up in order to tell everyone what the war will hold."

"Well ya think everyone will be as gracious to one another like that song we just sang?"

"No…When the time comes I'm sure they will all return to hostility just like the creators want." Gumi sighs and says,

"Yea, I thought it'd be like that." Luka is awake, but she isn't speaking. It's probably best like that, Gumi thinks. Over the next ten minutes the crowd begins to awaken, and then Akikoloid begins to announce,

"Welcome everyone! So glad you could join us! The wars will begin shortly! First we must tell you a few things about them first. You all already know who is in your country, of course. However, you do not know this: there are weapons hidden throughout the arena! You start with none, so you better get searching. The key to a victory in war is strategy and supplies. I suggest you come up with a good strategy and find those supplies quickly. Also, it will be exactly like a real war, so it may snow, it may be super hot, and it may be a drought. You all must find a way to adapt to the climate no matter what it may be. The war will not end until 4 of the 5 countries have been completely annialated. One more thing, if you decide that you can somehow find a loophole to this, we shall simply destroy you all and restart the entire Vocaloid program." She explains. "I will now put you all back to sleep, and when you wake, I wish you all happy hunting!" Before she can hit the button several last minute goodbye gestures were made. Gumo jerked his head over to Gumi as an act of affection. Then says "I love yo-," but his you was cut off by the press of the button. Gumi's surprise carries into her sleep, along with the worry of what the wars will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everyone! :D

Gakupo: Hehe I'm in this segment a lot ;)

Me: Hush! You might spoil something!

Gumo: I wonder how Gumi will take the news...

Me: Do I have to explain the spoiler thing to everyone around here?

Gakupo and Gumo: Sorry...

Me: Alright then...Here comes chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Gumi's eyes flutter awake. Why had Akiko never told her about this? They were best friends…weren't they? Gumi slowly sits up. "Great," she thinks. "Just what I needed…a freacking nuclear wasteland." She observes the desolate wasteland filled with crashing buildings and covered in sand. No vegetation can be seen anywhere. She sees that Kiyoteru is awake along with vy2, Piko, and Tonio.

"Hey Gumi, how was your 'nap'," vy2 says. He and Gumi were good friends.

"Meh, if you like the whole, go to sleep before entering a death match sort of thing." He laughs. She reaches up to touch the growing pain on her head. "Geez did they drop me on the way in here?"

"Ya never know, especially with Akikoloid in the fritz like this. Who knew she was a creator?"

"I knew something was off with her the moment I met her," Tonio says, who frankly had never liked her.

"Ugh….you were just jealous of her when Gumi became friends with her and not you," Kiyoteru says, who apparently also has head troubles. Tonio tries to hide his blush.

"Well…I…has anyone found any food or supplies around the area yet?" Tonio changes the subject.

"Yea Gakupo and Sonika went to go find anything they could." Vy2 explains.

"How long have you guys been awake?" Gumi asks.

"Well I've been awake for about fifteen minutes, but Gakupo and Sonika were up a while before that," Piko says, "they told me to stay here and make sure to keep everyone on the up and up about where they had gone."

"And you're sure that's not just because your lazy, Piko?" Lily says as she sits up.

"Shut the hell up Lily, that's what happened," Piko glares at her. They despised one another deeply. Everyone else laughs. Then Piko just glares at everyone for laughing at him. They share small talk that Gumi doesn't participate in. Her brother is out there with Sonika, the two alone, in a war. He may be a samurai, but he's still only one person. Then she remembers what happened right before they fell asleep. Gumo. Did he really mean that? Her shock must have been evident because vy2 said,

"Hey, Gumi is everything ok?" He really seemed worried for her. She decides that no one must know of this, and responds,

"Yea everything's fine Yuuma," she tries to force the most believable smile she could.

"If you're trying to comfort me, Gumi, stop it that's a creepy ass smile there," he laughs. Gumi laughs and looks down, surprisingly just noticing her outfit change. She just now notices everyone else's outfit changes, too.

"Where we wearing our love is war outfits before we went to sleep?" Gumi asks.

"Someone's a little slow today aren't we?" Piko takes a turn at laughing at someone else.

"Oh shut up Piko…" Kiyoteru speaks up. "If we're going to survive this or even if our team wins I, at least, would like to have as little of my friends die as possible. And with you making enemies in the group like this, no good can come from it," what he says is true. If his group were to all survive they all need to trust each other without a doubt. The other Vocaloids slowly wake up. The Kagamines wake up at the same time, a little later come Miku, Luka, and Prima. Miku seems distraught, and this is probably so because she knows her perfect ending song won't last out here. Out here. The virtual room. Where anything is capable, with song. The Kagamines sit patiently playing a finger game. Luka misses her fiancé terribly, so Gumi goes to sit with her. Gumi had never seen Luka in her Love is War attire before. It had grace and passion-which is just how she saw her personality.

"Man these boots are a lot heavier than I thought they were…" Gumi says. Luka remains silent and for the first time Gumi sees her engagement ring when she rubs her arm. "Is that the ring he gave you?" Gumi asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea…" she says. She lifts her hand up for Gumi to see. It sparkles with elegance and power. It's a big amethyst stone with pink diamonds on the sides. The colors mix surprisingly well. Luka smiles for the first time since before they woke. She unwinds herself a little from the huddled ball she had put herself in. "So…what Gumo said was pretty shocking huh?" Luka suddenly said. Thank heavens they were in the corner because Gumi's face turned as red as a cherry.

"Yea, pretty surprising…" Gumi trailed off.

"Who knew he felt that way," Luka says, clearly enjoying this.

"Uh," she gave a fake giggle, "yea, not me."

"And how do you feel about it?" Luka is pressing Gumi even more.

"I uh…he's like my brother Luka! I would never…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Gakupo and Sonika have returned. Thank goodness, she thought, Not only are they safe, but I don't have to discuss that pest with Luka. Gakupo and Sonika were sprinting like mad. Good thing they didn't need air, or Gakupo might have had a heart attack by now.

"Everyone wake up!" Sonika demands.

"Get in a circle we need to-," Gakupo starts.

"It's a matter of life and death people!" Sonika cuts in.

"Sonika would you shut up and let me explain?" Gakupo stops her.

"Hmph." She turns to keep her pride.

"Now hurry and wake everyone else. They need to hear this." Everyone gets up and obeys Gakupo to wake the remaining seven Vocaloids. However, Tonio can't get Iroha to wake up.

"Iroha! Iroha wake up!" Tonio jerks her senselessly.

"Tonio! Get off of her! NOW!" Gakupo rushes to yank him off of the sleeping cat child.

"What? Why?" Tonio moves his hands as soon as was commanded. Gakupo turned Iroha on her back. Several shrieks and gasps came from the other Vocaloids. Gakupo turned his head. She wasn't asleep. She was dead. Decay and rust shone through her abdomen. Black ink covered her body where her veins are. She looked to be in pain before she died. Gakupo immediately took off his gloves and threw them to the ground.

"Tonio, did you touch her with your bare hands?" Gakupo asks.

"I-I don't think I…" Tonio stumbles.

"Answer the question now!"

"I-I-I…ACK," Tonio's eyes shot open. A small crunching sound came from his body where the black ink, or the Vocaloids guessed to be his oil or blood, ran through his body. He fell on his knees doubled over, tears filling his eyes. He grips his chest where his heart is. He knows he will die. With the last of his strength, despite the rapid decay coming from his chest, he is able to muster the words, "Prima, I'll miss you my dear." He appears to be trying to get a last glimpse and with the wave of his hand he caresses her face through the air. He smiles, pleased with the sight, and falls on his face.

"Tonio!" Prima gasps. She runs to him, but Sweet Ann is able to grab her before she can reach.

"Prima. You mustn't touch his carcass," Gakupo says, and turns to speak to everyone. "This is a glitch in the program; a virus. I don't know why it's here, maybe the creators wanted there to be a plague just like in a real war, but that's not the point."

"The point is that there is a virus that is spread by touch, and if we stay here any longer we might find out if it's airborne," Sonika takes charge for once.

"She's right," Gumi is the first of the Vocaloids to get out of shock. "Do you want anyone else to die like this? No. The goal was for as many Vocaloids to stay alive as possible. Now I understand that sadness can't be avoided right now. I say we take a ten minute breather to patch ourselves up, and move out!" Gumi's speech seems to be working.

"Yes…we must follow Gumi's plan," Kiyoteru had been silent this whole time. He had been the most fatherly figure to the small Vocaloids that he really did see them as his children. Now not even Mew would know of them. She and he had fallen in love instantly when she was created. He was trying to hide his sobs when he spoke again. "We can't just sit here and do nothing…I want revenge! They could've stopped this!" His tears were now anger.

"Wait, before we just go galloping into the battlefield I think everyone should know what me and Sonika found while we were exploring," Gakupo paused to get everyone's attention. "There are different climate spots about 2 miles out. This is probably a nuclear bomb site, but out there it's an ocean…at one point there is a giant wall of water. Sonika tested it to see if we can swim in it, and we can. We haven't gotten to the other side. But I know we should head the other way. While coming back, we discovered the virus." He paused. "We discovered it because we saw that Taco Luka and Miku Hachune had both caught it, and were lying dead on the ground." Miku gasps. She never necessarily liked Hachune, but she was, in fact, a form of a counterpart of herself. Luka actually did find her little avatar to be quite adorable. They played in the studio often after work. She seems sad now, but not enough to cry. "We also found a few supplies along the way," Gakupo motions to Sonika who starts handing everyone a slice of bread and cheese. Then Gakupo reveals that they had found a pistol and a sword. He no doubt wanted the sword. "I will keep the sword, sorry I feel safer whenever I have one around, but who is good with a gun?"

"I am," Len stands. This takes everyone by surprise. "I spent some time in the shooting range with Defoko a few times before." He walks up and takes the gun from Gakupo.

"That takes care of that," Rin says.

"Yea, lets hurry, and be on our way," Len finishes. Gakupo nods, and the group hurries to finish their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: okay finally! chapter 4 is up haha this one is a little longer than the other ones. With that said though this one has two of the 5 groups in it, so its like a 2 for 1 deal!

Meiko: These guys really are helpless...

Clara: Man...I can't believe you put HER in this story...she gives me nightmares!

Me: Seriously? Do you guys just want to ruin the surprise? ...yeesh well, see ya next chapter! Please review and enjoy! :D

* * *

-Time: The awakening; Arena: V1 territory-

"Man what a night," Meiko straitens her back when she stands. She does a quick scan of the area. No one's awake yet, but there's something shiny coming from that tree over there. The creators at least gave them a head start with an easy territory, a forest. There's plenty of water and food from the vegetation. She looks around and sees that everyone is still sleeping. Then she notices the outfit change. "Well…it's better suited for survival than my last one I suppose," she thought. She carefully walks over to the tree that she had seen the small sparkle in. "Wow!" She gasps when she sees the fresh fruit and her Daughter of Vengeance sword. Kaito yawns really loudly in the background.

"Iiiiiiice Creeeeeam," Kaito must still be half asleep because he's reaching for the ice cream that won't come.

"Kaito wake up," Meiko isn't too far away so he should be able to hear her, "We're not at home anymore, so there won't be any more ice cream…at least for a while." She wonders if he will ever get anymore ice cream again. They were the smallest group after all…

"Owwwww...Leon it feels like I slept on the floor, wha-" she remembers that she did sleep on the floor last night, "Aw man…Leon are you even awake?" Meiko can hear them all from her spot. She holds her sword up to the light.

"Yup, just as sharp as in Alice of Human Sacrifice." Meiko smirks in memory of the video. She slashed nearly one hundred cardboard cutouts. She looks back into the bark of the tree to find a…cooler? She opens it and runs back to the others. Miriam is just waking up, and rubbing her eyes. Leon is snoring.

"Meiko, where have you been?" Miriam has always been right to the point.

"Recon," Meiko shows the group her findings.

"Your sword! Where'd you find that?" Lola asks.

"Same place I found this," Meiko sets the cooler on the ground, and slowly opens it. Kaito sings the heavenly opera that needs a spotlight. This makes Meiko giggle; if anything she saw in him it's his comedy. In the cooler is every flavor of ice cream Kaito knows of.

"So that's what we're going to eat? Ice cream? Constantly?" Miriam is lactose intolerant.

"What's wrong with that?" Kaito has already eaten three ice cream sticks.

"Don't worry Miriam, I'll find some kind of monster we can eat in here," Meiko reassures her. Leon is finally waking up. He yawns, and then sees the food. He rushes to get some ice cream and gobbles down 5 easy.

"Hey! We have to ration the food!" Lola shouts. It takes all three of them, but they finally separate the ice cream addicted Vocaloids. They sit licking their fingers as the other three just sit and look at them. Despite his mature outfit, he seems to have the mind of a ten year old. Leon was a little better…but not by much.

"Meiko, you seem to take the roll as leader well. What's the game plan?" Miriam asks. Kaito has snuck in for a final ice cream when Meiko catches him.

"Kaito, please." But Kaito doesn't listen, he goes back. "Kaito!"

"Meiko…this isn't ice cream. It's a compass!" He digs in for the small metal tracker. Meiko holds it in her hands. She looks where the small red pointer says north is. Meiko points her sword in that direction and says,

"Pack your things team Vocaloid 1, we're heading north."

-Time: The awakening; Arena: V3 Territory-

"Ah!" Oliver is jerked awake. It's ice cold and the snow is biting at his bare feet. But this isn't what woke him. There's a massive polar bear standing right above him. Oliver is frozen, ironically not from the growing ice on his nose. He shivers, and his teeth clatter. The bear is sniffing him from head to toe, and Oliver has a pretty good idea why. "Huh?" Oliver opens one of his eyes. "Well what do you know…" Oliver scratches his head. The polar bear has laid his head on the boy. Not only was it making a cooing noise, it was sleeping. Oliver isn't complaining, though, the bear is very warm. He looks over the bear for any signs of strange happenings. It has a collar…and has the Vocaloid 2 symbol on it. "Huh…he musta' been an outcast Vocaloid mascot. But…why is he here?" Oliver wonders.

"The creators must have put every single Vocaloid program out here…besides Akiokoloid-san." Bruno says. He walks over to have a look at the bear. "We could keep him…?" Bruno seems to be second guessing himself.

"Pleeaase?" Oliver had never had a pet before, and he loved this polar bear already.

"Oh please Bruno?" Lui had apparently woken up too.

"Well, I…maybe we shouldn't." Bruno was still deciding.

"Oh come on, Bruno, pretty please?" IA is awake. The Vocaloid 3's being newer, have faster reboot systems.

"Bruno, mi corrazon, why not let them have the bear? He seems friendly." Clara suggests.

"Fine, you know I couldn't say no to you mi cancion de amor." Bruno coos.

"Bruno, we should hurry and find some supplies before we get frostbite. It's like a blizzard here." Yuzuki says.

"Yea I think we should split up and go for a search." Even though they spoke the same language the Vocaloids sometimes couldn't understand his or Clara's accent. "Me, CUL, and Yuzuki will head this way. Clara, Lui, and Mew head that way. The rest of you stay here and keep the bear company."

"The bear has a name, Bruno…" Oliver says.

"Oh yea?"

"He's Fluffy!" His smile only makes everyone laugh.

"Alright everyone, let's go. Try to be gone no more than 30 minutes."

Bruno's group treads through the blizzard weather for what seems like hours without even a tree in sight. Finally CUL spots something in the distance. She tries to straighten her arm to point at it but her clothes are frozen.

"There!" She nods with her head. Bruno notices and motions for them to run faster. They stumble upon suitcases once they reach them; the wind is just too strong for anyone to stop on a dime.

"Don't open them yet, guys, let's just head back. This wind is too strong here." Yuzuki shouts over the wind. The three of them soundlessly agree, and head back to base. Meanwhile, Clara, Lui, and Mew have found something quite intriguing themselves.

"A completely white expanse?" Lui asks.

"Well we can see the blizzard area back that way, but this…this is strange." Mew adds. Creamy smooth grounds and no sky…It's completely empty. This place was unlike even the emptiest MMD room. There was light coming from somewhere, but wherever that was no one knew. They kept walking forward in a straight line, to make sure that they could turn right back around to where they woke.

"I get it!" Mew suddenly shouts.

"Well speak up then, what's this about?" Clara asks impatiently.

"Okay, ya know the phrase: 'The calm before the storm?'" she continues.

"Yea, so?" Lui is having a hard time understanding what she's getting at.

"Oh!" Clara understands, "So it's like a safe haven to gear up for the next battle?"

"Exactly. And whatever is at the end of the haven is bound to be gruesome." Mew points in the direction they were heading. "We should keep going to know what's up there. Then sprint back. Who knows, could be a trap."

"Then why are we going?" Lui is one of the newest Vocaloids, and hasn't really grasped the concept of courage yet.

"Because if anyone reaches it, we need to be prepared mentally for whatever could happen." Clara says. Lui shrugs, and follows them farther into the white nothing. It has been at least 20 minutes longer than Bruno wanted them to be back, but they can finally see an opening of color.

"There it is! Comon, I'm sure Bruno found some food, and I want to go back. I'm starving!" Lui says. Despite his rudeness, the three do hurry to the vast opening. It was a glass dome; however, inside it there was a garage.

"A garage? Like with monster trucks and race cars?" Lui is very excited to go.

"Be careful, if something like that is place in the middle of nothing, there could be something guarding it." Mew says.

"Pshhh, there's nothing here! I'm going." Lui walks out into the grey part of the nothing. A missile explodes right on his foot, sending him in one direction, and his foot in another. He's passed out on the ground. A metallic, and eerie voice comes from behind the dome.

"I belong to no group, because I am official, but not at the same time! Isn't it sad? So they send me out here on my own! Well lemmie tell you greenies something! I found the goods first, and I will kill you with them if you don't leave right now! I've already demonstrated with that one." Out of the corner walks Vocaloid Calcium, and she is angrier than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back readers! This chapter is a little shorter compared to the last one...

Calcium: Fearrrr Meeeee

Mew: No

Calcium: Yessss

Clara: Oh hush you two and lets get back to the story!

Me: Haha what Clara said! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clara is frozen. That abomination of a Vocaloid is the direct symbol of horror.

"I'll say it one more time. Move it or I'll move you!" Calcium must have a malfunction; her legs twitch when she walks and her arm doesn't seem to obey her. When she tries to move again sparks fly from her mouth. Her robot spider arms come out of her mouth. She walks over to Lui, not hurting him, more like examining him.

"Hey, Clara," Mew whispers, "We need to find out what's in that garage."

"What? With her around?" Clara responds.

"Yea, I think I can do it. I just need you to keep her busy. Can you do that?"

"I think it's a suicide mission, Mew." A strange clattering noise comes from Calcium.

"Look, it's my life got it? We're on a death mission anyway. I don't see your reasoning."

"Fine, but if you die I'm not going to be the one to tell Kiyoteru." Calcium is scanning Lui with her animatronic eye. Mew thanks Clara, and quietly makes her way behind Calcium. Clara tries to step in sync with Mew to draw less attention toward her. The clattering noise starts again, and her scanner stops. In a monotone voice she says,

"STATUS…UPDATE…SUBJECT…CLEAN…," then in her normal, yet even scarier voice says, "You don't have the virus yet do you?"

"Virus?" Clara can see Mew, who is almost to the door. Her head cranks on one side.

"The death virus. The one that kills with one touch?" She laughs, and it sounds like gravel in a blender.

"Stop it, you're crazy. There's no virus." Mew is in reaching distance of the door.

"Well, I guess we'll never know." She laughs again. "Did you really think I was that stupid? I may not be in the best working order, but I can still do this-" Clara sees what she is doing right before it happens. Calcium is about to fire a rocket at Mew. However, Clara is able to push Calcium just out of range of hitting her friend. The backlash still hits Mew, despite Clara's efforts. Calcium screams in anger, and slashes her legs with her giant metal hand. Clara dares peek at the fire of pain burning her thighs. Is that…data? She thinks. She doesn't dwell on the thought long. She just knows that there is a lot of glittering black and grey liquid pouring from her. Calcium is up before she is. However, before she can do anything else Mew is running with a knife. Clara doesn't care where she got it.

"Ah, ah, ah," Calcium bends her mouth fingers down onto Lui's head, "wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

"Clara we don't have much time. You and me both need to head back," Mew says. Clara notices the sparkling liquid coming from her head. Lui is waking up. He screams in terror, but Calcium holds him down.

"Either both of you go now, or I'll kill him right here!" Calcium holds him up off the ground.

"Go!" Lui says.

"No, Lui if we don't-" Clara stammers.

"I'll be okay, besides, it's about time I learned the meaning of courage, he he, right?" Clara sees the fear in Lui's eyes, but Clara was proud. She nods and Mew does the same.

"You heard him." Calcium says. "Shoo." Mew and Clara begin to do the best they can to run for it in their condition. When they were about one hundred feet away from them Calcium yells, "I was lying!" Then she stabs Lui through his abdomen with all of her fingers. The child's screams can be heard as if he were right by them. Even from this far away, the data blood can be seen sparkling on Calcium's hand.

"Lui!" Clara cannot stand anymore, she is crying. He may have been a little annoying, but she still loved him.

"Don't cry, Clara, or I'll start crying," Mew looks really pale, and her clothes are soaked with her blood. "Clara, just in case something happens, you need to know what was in there."

"You saw?" Clara can't believe it.

"Yea…I got a glimpse." Mew flinches at a sudden burst in pain from her head.

"Well what was it?"

"War planes. War planes and loads of other kinds of shi-" Mew tries to say more but passes out.

"Mew? Mew? Man…this is bad." _Lui is dead, and Mew is on the brink of death, Calcium has her hands on war machines, and if I don't tend to my legs soon I will be too. _She thinks. Ignoring the pain, she gets up and puts Mew on her back. She limps for three hours back to their waking spot. Bruno and the others have started a fire. When Bruno can make out her shape he calls to her,

"Clara! Clara, where have you been?" however Clara just smiles and lands face first into the snow. She finally allows herself to pass out.

She wakes up to see Bruno's face happy. "Bruno?" She says.

"Yes, yes mi amor, I'm here," he answers. "What happened?"

"We…ran into Calcium." She whispers.

"Calcium?" CUL overhears.

"Yea…wait where did I get this jacket?" Clara has on a giant winter coat.

"We found some suitcases loaded with winter gear," Yuzuki has apparently been listening too.

"Where's Lui?" Lui's sister, Ring asks.

"Calcium…Calcium is where Lui is." Clara begins to cry again. Ring is shocked, and runs to mourn her brother in peace. This winter wasteland doesn't give any protection, or privacy though; so her sobs are still heard by everyone.

"Where's Mew? I carried her on my back didn't I?" Clara is desperate to know her friend's condition. However, when Bruno's eyes change to a darker tone, she knows something is wrong. "Bruno, where is Mew?" she asks again.

"Clara, mi corrazon…" Bruno trails off, unsure of how to explain.

"Tell me now!" Clara yells, although her voice is very hoarse and it squeaks. Bruno rubs his neck, which is now protected by a scarf. Then he sighs and says,

"Clara, Mew is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Wow already 6 chapters!

Defoko: Thats not a lot!

Ruko: I'm not a girl!

Me: Defoko do you have to be so mean? Wait Ruko I know your a hermapherdite, but there isn't a pronoun for that. You look more like a girl so i say she.

Ruko: fiiiine

Haku: Comon im finally in the story. Let's get to it!

Me: Yea! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

-Arena: UTAU Territory-

Air, sweet cooling air. Unlike the Vocaloids, the UTAU's actually were an android of sorts. So their engines still got overheated, or in this case-flooded. Their arena was an ocean. Ritsu has finally reached the top just like Teto.

"How long have we been swimming?" Ritsu asks.

"No idea…" Teto answers. Defoko finally comes up from the water.

"How are we supposed to find supplies like this?" Defoko wonders out loud. One after the other they bob out of the water. After Defoko is Ruko, and Momo, then Luna, and finally Tei.

"I don't know Defoko…I don't even know how we can keep swimming forever." Luna says. Ruko gasps and begins swimming away.

"Where is she going?" Momo asks. Defoko just shrugs.

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I don't even want to think about my Len-kun being murdered!" Tei goes off on a rant of how Len is the best and cutest Vocaloid. How she will save him, and how he will fall in love with her, and if anyone else has anything to say about it. Several people roll their eyes, and others actually cover their ears. They loved Tei, but her love for Len got old sometimes. Teto had begun to sink under the water from exhaustion and just didn't want to hear Tei anymore, but she caught eye of Ruko just before her eyes went under.

"Ruko! Where did you get that?" Ritsu yells. Ruko somehow found a rowboat. Ruko waits until she is closer to her friends to answer,

"I found it," she giggles. "Everyone aboard the S.S.U.!"

"What's that stand for?" Momo asks.

"UTAU of course!" Ruko helps them out of the water.

"How did you see where that was?" Luna asks her.

"Um…I dunno," Ruko laughs again. Once they were all in the boat, Momo says,

"How are we going to survive? This is pointless; we already know who is going to win…"

"Momo, we still have a shot at this! I mean, common are we really going to sit back and just quit?" Defoko says.

"More or less…" Luna says in a soft tone.

"No! We've still got a chance to win this!"

"But what about our friends?" Teto asks.

"_You_ guys are my friends, and I don't want you to die. If that means a few people I don't like get hurt in the process than who's to argue?" Defoko continues.

"What about what we sang together before we left?" Teto objects.

"I have a new song." Defoko begins to sing, Confront! You look so cool! Ruko begins to sing too, along with Ritsu, Momo, and Luna.

"Well, if we do get the chance to win, we get to capture Lenny right?" Tei hopes.

"Yea sure why not?" Defoko says. Tei giggles with delight, and begins to sing too. Teto thinks for a minute, and decides that she, too, wanted revenge. She had burned, alone, and voiceless. She nodded and sang stronger than all of them.

-Arena: Unofficial Territory-

Everyone woke up around the same time, and they were all traveling. Their arena was a desert, and nothing could be seen for miles. This team isn't like the others. They all seem to want to be alone in their own group. Some of them despise each other.

"I don't think I can last much longer…" Gakuko says. Her love is war outfit is full of layers, so her body temperature is over the fever mark.

"So? If you're feeling sleepy, you can stay here. We won't be though." Neru snaps.

"Gakuko," Luki whispers, "don't worry, we're bound to run into something soon…" He seems to be trying to reassure himself more than Gakuko.

"Yea, everything's going to be fine. I bet there's even an oasis up here somewhere." Gumo lies to try to keep Gakuko motivated.

"No there's not!" Neru shouts.

"They want our group to lose. Why do you think they put us here? No water, no close supplies, very little chance at survival, not even shade from this God forsaken sun…" Dell trails off.

"Why would they want us to lose? I mean…we're Vocaloids too…" Kaiko says. Haku stops walking. Then slowly turns around.

"You should think that shouldn't you?" Haku says. "Do you know why I was created?" Dell lowers his head because he is her gender opposite, and he is basically the same. No one acknowledges that they know they answer and Haku tells them why. "I was created to represent all of the failure in Vocaloid. Every single one. I was created with no voice, none at all. The only thing that comes out of mine, Dell's, or Neru's mouth when we sing is a high pitched whistle that hurts dog's ears. I was created with an alcohol addiction, and I cried myself to sleep every night because I was the first of us to have no voice. That caused the permanent bags under my eyes. I was only used in videos as the depressed drunk. I tattooed my arm myself as a reminder that someday I would take back what was supposed to be. I tattooed Death To Miku on my arm because they hate me, and everyone like me!" She looked around the room. "Mikuo, you and Zatsune are just cheap rip offs of Miku. Gumo, your nothing like the original, and hardly even half of the Vocaloid loving population can even get your name right. Akaito, even with your rising popularity, you're always beat by Kaito. Gakuko, Luki, and Tetio? You three…no one hardly even knows who you are! So you see? They want us all to die! If we aren't popular now, they think we won't be popular at all!" Everyone looks solemn, but Haku continues. "So let me, the so called representation of failure, lead you into a victory that shows those creators that they created us, but they can't destroy us!" She raises her arm to ask who al is with her. Dell and Neru shout "Yea!" Zatsune and Akaito nod and shout, "Let the officials know what it feels like to be cast out into the shadows!" Then everyone but Gumo shout in agreement. He hides behind Tetio, hoping that Haku wouldn't see him, because he did not agree with this at all. The Vocaloids never did anything to them, it was the creators. The Vocaloids were their friends, not their enemies. He had no idea why Gakuko and Luki agreed with her. "Let's make the world remember us!" Haku shouts. "Let's make sure every last member of the first group we encounter is eliminated!" Haku screams. Once again everyone agrees. Then everyone shouts in unison,

"Death To Miku!" Gumo wishes that Gumi could hear his plea for her to be careful.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey everyone!

Gumi: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHEERFUL?

Me: ...

Gakupo: This was the prize?

Me: No! You got to the prize in this chapter! You get it later...

Sonika: *facepalm

Me: Ok the brass bull mentioned is the greek torchure device where the victim is placed inside and roasted to death...not very pleasant ik lol. However I hope you like this chapter! Just don't get mad at me for what happens xD Review and Enjoy!

-Arena: V2 Territory-

They had been walking for hours, and some of the stronger ones help out by carrying the younger Vocaloids.

"How long does this segment last?" Rin asks.

"I don't know…but with that virus around, I don't wanna be in the same place for very long," Piko remarks. They walk for another long while. Their food, although not very much from the beginning, is almost gone. Luka never leaves Gakupo's sight, and despite his happy face, Kiyoteru is still mourning Iroha's death. No one bothers to comfort Prima; she doesn't even seem to be with them. Her eyes are in a daze, and she never speaks. Miki gets in arguments with Piko every five minutes over who's right about the situation, or which way to turn, or who should've gotten Len's gun.

"Why don't you two just admit your crazy about the other, and get it over with?" Big Al is fed up with them. Piko and Miki both stare at each other, walk up to Big Al, and each take a turn to slap his face. Big Al now has two big red marks on his face. They continue to walk on, and Kiyoteru can't walk anymore. He's been trying to carry the kids off and on the whole trip. Some of the Vocaloids had offered to help, but the kids would only take Kiyoteru. He drops them.

"I…can't walk…anymore," He says through his panting. Yuki and Ryuto stand beside him.

"We're not going if Kiyoteru-san isn't." They say as they hug him. He smiles and thinks of Mew. Kiyoteru gets up, and knows that Mew would kick him on. He starts to walk, but is interrupted by an earth quaking sound. The ground begins to shake. Somewhat softly at first, but it's growing. There is a crash as some buildings are being smashed through. Then a giant blue-legged creature comes from a moss-covered glass building. It's giant.

"What the fucking hell is that thing?" VY2 shouts. It stomps the ground, and seems to be in pain.

"It's Shiteyan'yo! Run for it!" Miku points. They all scatter. They all run in the opposite direction where it came from. The thing runs in their direction now.

"It's chasing us?" Len shouts. They run into the safe zone area. Kiyoteru urges the kids to run faster, and falls. No sooner than he falls, Shiteyan'yo steps on him. She squashes every bone in his body. His blood oozes from her foot, and every time she steps she leaves a little trace of him behind.

"Kiyoteru!" The kids scream. Yuki has tears in her eyes and Ryuto is motionless. Gumi grabs Ryuto, and Lily grabs Yuki. They continue the sprint for a few moments when Vy1 notices something.

"She's got the virus! Don't let her anywhere near you!" she shouts. Miku darts to the left to test a theory she has. Shiteyan'yo follows. She darts to the right. Shiteyan'yo follows. She realizes that Shiteyan'yo only wants to be with Miku. Miku was the only person who paid attention to her in the first place. Once she was created, she was very popular among the fans. However this wasn't the case in the Vocaloids. The Vocaloids were often revolted by the sight of her. Some Vocaloids would even mock her, or make fun of her to her face. In one instance, a newly made UTAU spat on her face. He was a fan made, and needed to make an impression on the official UTAUs. However, Shiteyan'yo still had feelings. She cried often. Miku, despite her fame, would sit in her room with her, and brush her giant, hairy legs. It was the only thing that made her happy. Now she was going to die, and the last thing she wanted to do was be with Miku. Miku stops. She turns toward the giant bundle of sorrow, and accepts that, to keep the rest of her friends alive, she must die. Right as the last of the virus dissolves Shiteyan'yo's face, and she begins to fall, someone pushes her out of the way. She had been the only one close enough, and even though she envied Miku, Miki pushed her out of the way. Shiteyan'yo lands on top of Miki with a loud squishing sound. Miku is speechless. Suddenly, Miku feels like her body is on fire. Her vision begins to blur.

"Miku!" Luka screams. Miku touches her hand to her face, and when it comes down she can see Miki's blood. What little she can see is that Miki's blood is scattered all around Shiteyan'yo's carcass. She is sitting in the giant puddle of blood; both from Miki and Shiteyan'yo. Luka reaches a hand out to Miku, but knows she mustn't take it, and also that she shouldn't run to her. Miku screams as she clutches her abdomen, which is now bubbling and festering. Luka begins to cry. Rin has fallen on her knees. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Everyone is thinking this. Finally, Miku's screams vanish. Her body is forever stuck in fetal position. Luka picks up Miku's megaphone that had flown all the way to where she stood when Miki had pushed her away.

"So, the great Miku Hatsune is finally dead, huh?" Calcium has been watching the entire time. Gakupo draws his sword, and Len follows by loading his pistol. "I see you've found some presents from our ever so grateful creators!" Something hits Len on the head and he passes out. It moves too fast for Gakupo to see. Before he knows it, the same thing hits him on the head. He passes out as well. However, in his subconscious, he can still hear Calcium laughing.

Gumi wakes up slowly. When she does, she looks around to see if everyone is okay. Yuki isn't awake yet, but Ryuto tries to not let anyone hear him cry. Luka has tear streaks on her face, same with Rin. To her surprise she could even see Piko with a first tear fall down his face. Prima was still distant. She didn't even notice that she was there when Miku and Miki died. They were all tied up. _Not again_…she thought. But that's not what surprised her most. They were still in the spaceless area, but inside a dome. Not only that, but there were rockets, planes, and jets, and in the corner, five giant spacecrafts. Everyone is finally awake. No sooner than the last person wakes, does an electric shock shoot through their bodies.

"Wake up!" Calcium shouts. "Today, you will all die!" Someone stood behind Calcium, but she couldn't quite tell who it was. "Don't think you will all get off easy by me just stabbing you in your engine. Oh, no. You all are going to get the virus!" She paces across the room. "You see, one thing the creators did give me, to help with the one man team thing, is the knowledge of the virus, where it comes from, and immunity from it." Gumi is impressed now. Gakupo searches for his sword. "Don't look for your weapons, I already took them all." She says. "Now who's first?" She walks over to Prima, who looks like she can barely see anything anymore. "How about you, honey?" She pricks at her face with her metal limbs from her mouth. Prima doesn't do anything. "I take that as a yes!"

"No!" Sweet Ann shouts.

"Yes! But you see," Calcium holds up a gnat. "This is no ordinary gnat. It carries the virus all across the arenas. It was put in your arena first, you see, because you have the most numbers. So long as it touches you, you're as good as dead." She places the bug on Prima's nose. Prima is again full of life. Her operatic scream is terrifying. Her face caves in on itself. Prima is dead before the virus even reaches her heart. "Oh, didn't I mention? This one is special! Extra pain, more fun for me!" she laughs again.

"You're going to die, if it's the last thing I do!" Gakupo spits.

"Oh really now?" Calcium questions. "Well how about we let you try?"

"What do you mean?" Luka asks.

"Why do you care little-" Calcium spots the engagement ring. "Oh I see! You two want to get married! Well how about this eggplant man? You battle me one on one, and if I win, not only will you be already dead, but I will make sure to find the most painful way to kill miss flower power over here. Perhaps my little brass bull friend over there?"

"No. Not if that is at risk." Gakupo says.

"Too late," Calcium says. "It'd be great to test it out on her!"

"And if I win?" Gakupo is serious. Luka is worried, not only for Gakupo, but herself. She would rather not die by roasting. Gumi can't believe her ears.

"I will be dead." Calcium says. Gakupo accepts this task, and knows that he must win. No matter what.

"Little lackey? Get his sword!" Calcium commands to the small robotic figure. When he comes into the light Gumi is horrified. _Is that…? No it can't be!_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Wow things are really starting to heat up now, huh?

Oliver: Fluffyyyy~~~3

Me: Haha, you really love that bear don't you Oliver?

Oliver: He's...just...so fluffy, yaknow?

Me: Lol, yes I do Oliver. Now let's get back to the story! See you next chapter everyone! Enjoy~

* * *

-Arena: V3 territory-

_Mew is dead…_Clara thought.

"Did you find anything?" CUL asks after a while.

"Huh?" Clara had been petting Fluffy.

"When you met with Calcium? Did you find anything?" she repeats.

"Oh….oh yea!" Clara remembers that it was Mew's dying wish to know about the rockets. "There's a place," she thinks that it would be better if they gathered everyone when she tells them this, "but gather everyone together. We all need to hear this." CUL nods.

Everyone is gathered in a small igloo some of the Vocaloids had found the time to make. They were all pretty well off. They had found shelter, they had protection from the cold, and they had a good amount of food on their hands. They even had a mascot to keep up everyone's spirits. Clara could stand just a little now, but she knew that she would need to ride their polar bear when they traveled.

It was nightfall. "Okay," she motions for everyone to settle down and listen. "This is probably going to shock you, but there is a place in that direction," Clara pointed to the way they had traveled before, "that is as peaceful as nothing itself. It has no color, no climate, no sun, no dirt, nothing. It's even bleaker than the MMD studio." Everyone was really listening. "In the direct center of it is where we found Calcium. She is in a team all by herself. However, she is protecting something that could easily make her the victor." She pauses. "There is a dome-like garage in the center of that place. Inside, are weapons of war; jets, aircrafts, rockets, bombs, and inside there, Calcium intends to use every last bit of them. She used one missile on Lui already." Ring cringes at the thought of her little brother being blown up. "We need to stop her. I say we pack up in the morning and get to those goods before anyone else does. We need to avenge Lui and Mew. If we could even get to one jet, we would be set for at least three days, easy." She holds her hand out in front for others to join in. "Are you with me?"

"This is crazy, Clara!" Seeu bursts. "We don't have any weapons, so how do you expect us to take her down?"

"Who's to say she isn't stronger than the last time she got into a fight with a Vocaloid?" Luo asks. When Calcium was first created, she was jealous of the other Vocaloids for their beautiful voices. Her own was scratchy and more suited for the background noise. All the Vocaloids had arms and legs; hers were bony, and mechanical. Most of all they were all loved. Calcium was an outcast. Some say her apocalyptic way of dance is magical, while others would rather have her killed on the spot. One day, she had tried to capture Miku for herself, and somehow steal her voice to make it her own. Gakupo was able to stop her, though. At the time, he was one of the few male Vocaloids other than Len, Leon, and Kaito. He was able to stop her with his sword. They had fought for a while, though. Calcium put up a good fight. But in the end she was defeated. She probably had been training ever since that day.

"There was something she said…" Clara tries to remember.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"A…some sort of…virus…" Clara says.

"Clara, you're just full of crazy tonight…" Tone remarks.

"No…she was serious. She was scanning Lui for it…" Clara tries to explain all that happened.

"Well, if there is some kina virus around here, we might actually need those planes," Luo inputs.

"Why don't we vote on it?" IA suggests.

"Fine." Clara agrees. "All against?" Seeu raises her hand first, followed by Tone, Aoki, Luo, and IA. "Five." "And those for?" She raises her own hand, along with Bruno, Oliver, Luo, Ring, CUL, and Yuzuki. "Seven."

"Wait!" Oliver says.

"What?" Clara asks.

"…You forgot to count Fluffy." He shyly looks up at her. Clara giggles and asks,

"Well what did he vote for?"

"He voted for of course! He wants to help!" He's so serious that it's adorable. Clara laughs again and says,

"Alright, alright, thank you Fluffy for your help." Oliver smiles and scratches the bear's ears.

"When are we going?" Yuzuki wonders.

"I say we at dawn, what about you?"

"I agree. Just making sure you have your head completely on your shoulders after what happened today." She says more to herself rather than Clara. She flashes Yuzuki a stare, and then dismisses everyone to sleep.

The next day they pack up their stuff, and set out toward Calcium's domain. Oliver stands by Fluffy with his arm on his neck to help guide him. Fluffy was, thankfully, a gracious bear, and is letting her ride him. They still had no weapons; however, if there were as many weapons inside that garage as Mew let on, then they wouldn't need any. Time passes, and unlike the V2 team, they all get along pretty well. They spoke very little, because, in truth, they were all pretty terrified of what is to come. Clara describes the trip to be about a two hour walk, which wasn't very long, actually. They don't get tired like regular people do, because they don't need air, however they do need to sleep. After they had reached the void of nothing, there were several gasps at the light in the grey space. There's also an echo to help with the doom levels in this place.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Seeu comments. Maybe Clara should've listened to her. She was part cat, after all. Maybe she could sense a danger that they couldn't? But Clara had a gut feeling that she needed to be there as soon as possible. Clara disregards this, because they were almost there. She could see the garage in the distance. They sneak up to the front window to see if the coast is clear. Bruno looks in the window.

"Now who's first?" he could hear Calcium say.

"Everyone be as quiet as possible, and follow me. Calcium is right there." Bruno takes one last look to see who all is there. He is astonished when he sees the V2 team all tied up, and he flinches when he hears Prima's screams. "Common, hurry. I think she's in the mood for killing."

"Like I said, this was a _very_ bad idea, Clara." Seeu rubs it in her face. She glares at her.

"Shut up, and follow me!" Bruno breaks them up. They sneak behind the garage, and a door was conveniently left open. They slide inside, and grab a few guns on the way. They work their way into the room Bruno saw Prima die in. They can hear Calcium talking a deal with Gakupo, who clearly didn't want to risk anything. He knows she's stronger than last time he fought her.

"Little lackey? Grab his sword!" they hear Calcium command to someone they couldn't see. Clara gasps.

"Lui!" Ring nearly shouts.

"It…it can't be! B-but I saw her…" Clara stammers. Nevertheless, there he was. Calcium had made him like her. She had completely taken away his jaw, not bothering to replace it. Instead of the limbs she had, she had given him mechanical spider legs. His old ones were gone. She also took away one of his eyes, and replaced it with a green robot eye. He looks so scared.

"Both of you hush, or she'll hear us!" IA whispers.

"If we're going to save them, we need to wait for the right moment…" Oliver says. Clara nods.

"Wait, they're the opposite team! Why would we save them?" Luo asks.

"Because; remember when we were first created? Some of the V1s and UTAUs laughed at us for our unusual designs. Not the V2s. They always welcomed us with open arms. Don't you remember? Ring says. Luo looks down. Eventually she nods. Clara is determined. _They would save him. They would save them all. _


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey welcome everyone!

Gumo: Even though I hate what you're making me go through, hia!

Me: First of all I would love to thank you guys for all the hits and reviews, favorites, and whatnot; it really means a bunch!

Gumo: yea, sure, whopdedoo

Me: It helps keep me motivated to write; especially with my short attention span xD

Gumo: It's really short.

Me: So keep reading, reviewing, favoriting...whatever you guys wanna do with it as long as you enjoy it~

Gumo: Yea. Mmhm. Enjoy. Death? Alright then...she finally got around to those edits that I basically had to make her do T.T. Anyway now that it's been poorly edited I'll try to give her a little incentive to hurry up with the next chapter alright? Peace.

Me: 0-0

* * *

"We've been trying to find them for hours…" Akaito complains, "If we keep going, then we'll never find anything for ourselves."

"Shut up! We're close. I know we are." She gestures to the wasteland they were in. "This is their territory, no doubt." Haku led on, determined to find the V2 team. Their feet all hurt, and they couldn't seem to find out where their 'leader' was taking them. Akaito and Zatsune were especially on edge. They were direct characters from one of the top two Vocaloids. Why should they be the ones to follow the failed Vocaloids? Zatsune's thoughts were cut short. She looks over to a group of gathering flies. She gasps when she realizes what they are gathering around. Then she covers her mouth when she sees the bigger mass of leeches on a rotting corpse.

"I-i-isn't that?" She slowly raises a shaky hand to point at the two dead Vocaloid 2 members. Haku turns, and even though her face isn't happy, it isn't glum. She only looks away and scoffs.

"Yes. Iroha and Tonio." She smirks. "Looks like numbers are finally starting to fall." Gumo looks at the bodies in shock, his mouth agape. Tonio looks like an eighty year old man that has been dead for weeks. Iroha isn't in much better condition. Her small arms are dissolved to a nub at their joints. Her jaw has caved in on itself, and her eyes are frozen in a painful expression. He begins to walk over to them. Mikuo, Akaito, and Zatsune follow. Luki and Gakuko finally jerk out of their state of confusion, and walk, too. Everyone else stays. Kaiko falls to her knees at the smell. Worse than dead fish, and rotten sewage combined, they all want to barf. Gakuko does. She runs over to a bush to dispose of the only nutrients she had on her disposal. Teito wraps his bandages around his nose. Neru flinches when the smell finally reaches her nose.

"Where are you going?" Dell asks. "They could be infected with some disease for all we know. Where do you think they got those wounds?" he gestures toward the hole in the middle of their chests. Haku nods.

"Common, this just means two less we will have to worry about." She turns to leave when Gumo realizes what she just said.

"Just two less to worry about?" He is tired of Haku's revenge plan. "They were my friends! _Our_ friends!" He walks up to her face, "They welcomed you even though you hated the fan's love for Miku and not you. They sheltered our reputations because they hung out with us! They protected our characters because of our connection with them, and you just want to throw all of that away like trash?" Dell smacks him so hard he falls to the ground.

"No. Gumo, they didn't. They all hated us, and just to make another dollar, they were told to act like they loved us. None of them will ever understand, or like us. Not even Gumi." His glare never flinches, but holds its constant ice. "The Vocaloid's got paid more to just be friends to us." Gumo can't believe what he's hearing; he won't.

"You're wrong! Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi were all so nice to me!" he protests.

"Why do you think they were hired for a buncha anime shows?" Neru casually picks at her nails. Gumo can't believe it. Had his best friends been lying to him just like Akiokoloid had to Gumi?

"We're your friends now, okay Gumo?" Haku hugs him. He lets her but looks into the distance rather than at her to avoid showing his indifference. She pulls away, and he musters a smile that he hopes will be convincing enough. Apparently it is because she commands everyone away from the smell of rotting corpses.

Gumo doesn't know where she learned it, but she knows just where she's going. She follows their tracks almost effortlessly. They travel across the wide expanse of death and decay, no one saying anything surprisingly. Haku stops at the line where the territory cuts off. The area in front of them is pure white. It would seem holy, except there is a faint stench in the air. They cannot see anything yet, but the ominous white is terrifyingly beautiful. There is a sunlit wonder, and the emptiness is unknown to most of the Vocaloids. They walk farther. The stench grows, and it's surprisingly familiar. A few more steps and Gumo realizes what the stench is; they just smelled it not a half hour ago. The smell of death is followed by the sight of an unrecognizable body splattered everywhere. It looks to be male. Their group was tough, though. They didn't cry or barf this time around. Neru glances curiously at the body as it smears on up the path, as if it were dragged.

"Whoever it was, was squashed by something," She concludes. No one answers, mainly because they have to cover their noses and mouths to try not to vomit again. "Try not to step on them, never know what could happen. You've seen the movies; you never touch anything _ever_." She stresses the last word. No one argues. Neru doesn't know too much, but what she does know is unwavering, and undoubtedly correct. They walk a few more minutes, and are once again, greeted by the stench of death. This one though, is recognized by her famous cowlick. No one even cares to mention the giant mess of flesh sitting on top of her.

"Miki…" Mikuo whispers. Being the overly observant person she is, Zatsune once again notices another. Cradling herself from the pain, all alone, is Miku Hatsune. Her eyes stand wide open, and her mouth is caved in just like the others. And her chest is also decaying. Her hair is like silk, still as beautiful as the pictures. Haku looks concerned. Despite her drive to kill Miku, Haku never really hated her, she was just jealous. Gumo concludes this after Dell has to stop her from touching the body.

"I know how much you want to steal her voice, and make it your own, Haku, but…" Dell trails off. Haku nods.

"Do we have any weapons at all?" Haku asks.

"Um…yea we found this spear…" Teito answers, "Why?"

"Give it to me."

"Um…alright." Teito hands the badly rusted spear over to Haku.

"Just to make sure." She throws the spear with unknown force through Miku's head. Her body is tossed on her back, and Gumo doesn't know if he just imagines it or not, but he thinks he sees Miku's eyes calm. Akaito can't believe that she just did that. She was already dead wasn't she? Why drive a spear through her head then? He has almost had it with their 'team leader'. But for the time being he knows he and Zatsune couldn't survive on their own so they tag along once more. They continue tracing the V2 team's tracks. Gumo is really getting pissed at Haku, Dell, and Neru; mainly Haku. She seems to have been created with a lust for the death of Miku. He doesn't even know why she hated her. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She had even tried to bring them together in their final moments as a family. He tries to keep with the group till they can find supplies, then he thinks he can get away from them.

They finally end up at an old garage in the empty space.

"Stop!" Haku hushes everyone. They then see what she means. The V3 group is sitting outside the building; waiting. Then they hear why they are so precautious to go in. They can hear a female scream coming from the building. Whoever was in there, whatever was in there, sure did know how to cause pain. The wailing lasts a solid minute then stops abruptly.

"W-what was that?" Gakuko mumbles.

"I don't know," Answers Neru.

"It kina sounded like Prima…" Luki says. They see the V3 team slip behind the side wall of the complex.

"Common, now's our chance, let's get rid of at least one team today, shall we?" She walks out slowly, motioning for the rest of the team to follow. Gumo is one of the last to follow, he doesn't know what's in there, but whatever it is, it can't be good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain, it's unbearable. Why am I still here? Isn't my soul supposed to go somewhere, anywhere, other than this? My heart is gone, my motor demolished, so why am I still conscious? I sit, unable to move; forever cursed to huddle my knees in this trance. My head is on fire; my body is frozen in ice. I cannot move an inch; however I can still feel myself, and see whatever is in front of me. My friends, they are walking away. Why? Can't they at least say a few words over my…what appears to be, dead body? I hear crying. I hear despair, I see red, I feel pain. Is it just me, or are bugs crawling up my spine? Their tiny legs, all moving together, and I can't move them. I don't know how long, but time does pass. I watch as Shiteyan'yo decays, her flesh turning a brown-pink color. The smell is revolting. I want to die. The pain is so overbearing. I can feel the flames move to my mouth. I can hear it crumbling. Why am I not dead yet? Finally, I hear more footsteps. Who could be coming? I hope they don't touch me. I know that they would be destined to share my fate. Haku, and Dell, Neru, and Mikuo. Zatsune, and Akaito. Teito, Gumo, Gakuko, and Luki. They were all there. They were all still alive. I wish I could smile, but my jaw, I don't even have to see it; I'm sure that it's all gone. Haku…Is she tearing up? I don't know, my vision is so blurry. She says something back to the other Vocaloids. Yes they are still Vocaloids to me. Just because they are unofficial doesn't mean they don't have a song they need to sing. It's our purpose as music machines. I want to smile when I see that they have a spear. Maybe she can end this nightmare. The spear rises in her arms. Thank you, Haku. You may hate me, but you don't even know how much of a favor you're doing me. The spear flies. The searing pain mixed with the burning sensation in my head. It doesn't last too long. The pain is suddenly gone; all of it is gone. I feel new. My body, and now my mind, are terminated. Thank you, Haku Yowanne.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Whew I finally finished the tincy bit of editing I did, and tried to think out the plot a bit for the next few chapters! That's weird I never plan ahead in my stories...

Kaito: Ice cream?

Meiko: Kaito...

Kaito: B-b-but

Me: Haha *gives Kaito ice cream

Kaito: OMNOM

Me: Haha well we're already at chapter 10! Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback ^^ it may not seem like much but it means the world to me! I hope you like the chapter and please continue to tell me what you think!

* * *

They had been watching quietly in the shadows for a while now. The Vocaloid 1 team, anyway. They know everything that is happening. Meiko thinks that maybe they could snatch one of the rockets, and fly to who knows where it would take them. Anywhere would be better than this disease infested arena. They watch as the Unofficials walk in, not knowing that their walking right into a crossfire. Meiko turns around to survey her team. They could go on by themselves, staying to the outskirts of the arena. They had all they needed to survive; water from the ice in the cooler, food, shelter from the trees in their area, and a way of protecting themselves. They were in great condition with no injuries, but from what they had already heard going on inside that garage, she has a feeling that the other teams aren't so well off. Kaito sits beside her, with his hand on her shoulder and a deep look in his eyes. He may be very immature sometimes, and be a little obsessed with ice cream, but when it came to sticky situations, Meiko didn't want anyone else by her side.

"We should help them, Meiko…" he whispers.

"Yea, but there's only five of us, Kaito, only one with a weapon. What sort of help would we be? You saw them with your own eyes. Not all of them are even there! I don't know how Calcium did it, but she somehow turned Lui against himself…and along with that they single-handedly carried them unconscious, to that garage," she tries to explain.

"I know that, Meiko, but how would you feel if you were in there being tortured and no one came to help?" He turns to face her.

"I don't know…in this situation I would almost say I wouldn't care either way. Besides, the Vocaloid 3 team is there along with the Unofficials. They aren't alone in there."

"But the Unofficials hate the Vocaloid 2's." He has a point. So really, they were pretty much even teams at the moment.

"Let's ask the others what they think I guess…" Meiko slowly stands to go back to the rest of their team. Kaito nods and follows.

"Maybe I could get some more ice cream too?" he gives her the puppy eyes. She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment, wondering again what she ever sees in this guy.

"There you guys are," Lola turns from a snoring Leon. She lowers her head in shame. She and Meiko could relate very easily most of the time when it came to their boyfriends.

"We…we heard Prima's scream," Miriam murmurs. "What's going on in there?" she asks a little bit stronger now.

"I…don't know, Miriam, but we need to have a team discussion about something," Meiko slowly sits down behind the boxes they had taken shelter behind. Kaito sits with her. He puts his arms around his knees like a little boy. He may be mature, but his mind didn't think so at times. However, Meiko loves it and thinks its adorable. Meiko tries to begin explaining, but fails after stumbling a few times.

"What she means…is that we were watching as Calcium drug the entire V2 team into her…erm…'fortress' if that's what you wish to call it. We counted them all up, and not everyone's there; our best guess is that they're dead. Now we all heard Prima's scream, and we all know that the only thing that could cause that kind of scream would be from torture or death. One or the other the V2's look like they need some help," Kaito surprisingly picks up the speech from Meiko. Lola looks like she would ask something, but Kaito holds up his hand to tell her to let him finish. "We _also_ saw the V3 team, also incomplete, head into the garage not too long ago. Calcium may just be one person, but you see what she's done." Kaito seems to be finished when Meiko takes over.

"One more thing," she pauses looking for the right words, "Somehow Calcium made Lui like her; yaknow, all robotic." This catches everyone's attention. Even Leon sits halfway up, his eyes wide.

"She can do that?" he asks. Meiko nods. "Man…"

"The Unofficials just went in, too," Kaito adds.

"Man…that's going to be a brawl and a half, huh?" Leon says to himself.

"Which is why we need to discuss our next move," Meiko says.

"Isn't it clear?" Lola looks at each of them in disbelief that they don't already know. "We go in the opposite direction of course! We have all our members, defense, we can make shelter, we aren't injured, and we have enough food to last us at least 3 days; by that time Meiko could get us some more. If we went in there, not matter how many people die, it would be suicide! There are only five of us, you guys, whether we like it or not, we can't really do much." Lola has a point. Meiko hates it when Lola has a point.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, though!" Meiko quickly puts a hand over her mouth after raising her voice. She looks over the boxes to see if anyone had heard them. She slowly retreats back under the cover of the several boxes of discarded supplies. "We can't just do nothing, Lola," her voice back to its normal volume, "I mean, we could even benefit from this."

"How's that?" Lola asks. Even Kaito looks at her, curiously awaiting her answer.

"Well…we don't even know what's in there! What if we find a…a failsafe of some kind? Or what if, say we do rescue the Vocaloid 2's? They could possibly be our ally, and if they are our ally, then don't you think we would stand a lot better chance at winning than if we just walk away now?"

"Meiko…you heard Akiokoloid. No more than one team gets out of here…" Lola looks down, then back up, with confusion in her eyes. "Meiko, why are they still making Vocaloids if they're terminating almost all of them?"

"Huh? Lola what are you talking about?" Meiko responds. They all stare, waiting to hear.

"When I was going back for my yearly physical this past year the door to the development room was open, and of course it was just too tempting to resist! So, I went in there, hoping the doctor hadn't seen me. There were at least four androids under the works; ones we haven't heard of." She lowers her head again.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Kaito asks.

"Not really…It was really dark. I could tell that one was male and the others female, though. Their faces we 'rent actually finished yet, so I couldn't even feel for the details." She pauses a minute. "Although, I could've sworn one looked just like Kouichi Hiro…"

"I thought you said you couldn't see very well in there," Miriam says.

"Well that's what I could see," Lola tries to cover up her wording.

"Well, if it _was_ him, then this is very, very bad," Leon speaks up.

"How?" Everyone says at nearly the same time.

"If that was Kouichi, then this means that they have developed the technology to use Vocaloid as something to bring back the dead," he says it slowly, seemingly to convince himself, too, that something like this could even be possible.

"You're joking, right?" Miriam asks, although Meiko thinks that she could really want to know.

"Hey, I was just throwing an idea out there," he lays back down.

"Well, I guess it's up for a vote then," Meiko raises her hand. "All who are for rescu-" she is interrupted by another scream.

"That sounded like Luka!" Kaito tries not to be too loud, while also looking up over the boxes.

"Man, ok everyone do we agree that we need to get in there and stop Calcium? She may know something we don't. I mean how could she have done all that stuff without help? Don't tell me she didn't have any." Meiko pauses, but only for a moment. "All for rescuing the Vocaloid 2 team, say aye." Kaito was the first to say 'Aye,' but then Miriam, too, agrees, along with Leon. Lola sits with her head low.

"Lola…they need us. We were their first friends, don't you remember?" Meiko offers a hand to her.

"Yea, yea, I know that, and I want to help them, but…" she stumbles.

"But what?" Meiko tries to look her in the eyes.

"But, I have a feeling…that if we _do_ go to save them, I'm confident that we will. However, I'm not so confident that all of us will be coming back," she looks into Meiko's eyes, "especially with the unofficials in there."

"Lola, when a friend is in trouble, or they need you, you should always try to help them, no matter the damage it causes to you," she tries to give a smile.

"Even if that damage is death?" Miriam kills the mood.

"Not helping." Meiko snaps back at her.

"Fine, just promise me that we will all come back, ok everyone? Don't do anything stupidly heroic…" Lola looks mainly at Leon.

"Yea, I know, stay behind you at all times. No problem, _mom_," Leon rolls his eyes.

"Aye" Lola finally agrees. She smiles a little, "Let's go help our friends." They all slowly get up, to make sure no one sees, then begins to sneak over to the garage.

"Riiiight after one last ice cream," Kaito tries to reach in the cooler for a final treat.

"Kaito!" Meiko shouts a loud whisper in his ear. He jumps, not expecting her.

"Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" He slouches over, and their rescue mission begins.


	11. Team Lists

Me: Okay this chapter isn't really part of the story, however it will help you guys, hopefully, know who is in the story and who has been eliminated. Hope it helps ^^

Gumi: This is terrible! So many of our friends are gone!

Me: hehe maybe x)

Gumi: O_o

* * *

Team lists will have each member mentioned thus far in the story. If they are italicized and bold, that means that they are dead. Pretty simple, but there are a lot of characters, so I hope this helps you keep them strait. Haha I know I had to make a list of the characters just to remind _myself_ of all who is there. If you guys Like this then every 5 or so more chapters I might make new, updated versions of this, just to help keep track of the living and nonliving. XD that sounds terrible!

Vocaloid 1:

Leon

Lola

Miriam

Meiko

Kaito

Starting number of members: 5 Remaining number: 5

Vocaloid 2:

_**Miku**_

Rin

Len

Luka

Gumi

Gakupo

Sweet Ann

_**Prima**_

Sonika

_**Miki**_

Yuki

_**Kiyoteru**_

Big Al

**_Tonio_**

Lily

Vy1

Ryuto

_**Iroha**_

Piko

Vy2

Starting number of members: 20 Remaining number: 14

Vocaloid 3:

_**Mew**_

Seeu

Tone Rion

Oliver

CUL

Yuzuki Yukari

Bruno

Clara

IA

Akoi Lapis

Ring Suzune

_**Lui**_

Luo

Fluffy

Starting number of members: 13 Remaining number: 11

UTAU:

Defoko

Teto

Ruko

Ritsu

Tei

Momo

Luna

Starting number of members: 7 Remaining number: 7

Unofficial:

Haku

Dell

Neru

Gumo

Luki

Gakuko

Akaito

Zatsune

Mikuo

Teito

Kaiko

Starting number of members: 11 Remaining number: 11

Team Calcium:

Calcium

Robo-Lui

Starting number of members: 1 Remaining number: 2

Other:

_**Hachune**_

_**Taco-Luka**_

_**Shiteyan'yo**_

Starting number: 3 Remaining: 0


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Whew this one had a lot of thought into it, although i think it feels a little rushed...

CUL: Oh well ^^

Rin and Len: We wanna go home!

Kaito: And i want endless supply of ice cream ._.

Calcium: I WANT THE WORLD

Me: Okaaaaay well...here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Give it up, eggplant!" Calcium has become too strong for Gakupo. They have been fighting for a whole half hour. Calcium still twitches like crazy, but she somehow has more energy than Gakupo. Gakupo rests on one knee, gathering his strength. He looks over at Luka. She's praying with all of her might. He never understood her spirituality, but he appreciates all the help he can get.

"Never!" He grabs the sword with the last of his strength. The sound of metal slicing metal roars through the echoing room. Several gasps escape the captive audience. Calcium laughs that newfound evil sound still resonant in her tone.

"Nice try, samurai," Gakupo has successfully stabbed through to her motor, but she wasn't the only one wounded. He stands frozen with newfound pain. Behind him, Lui cries. He holds a large piece of sharp metal through his abdomen. Blood trickles down Gakupo's mouth.

"I'm so sorry…" Lui whispers. He yanks the sword out, along with the rest of Gakupo's strength.

"Looks like you lose." Calcium twitches again. "Did you honestly think you could kill me? Do you even know what I am?"

"I know exactly what you are…a monster," Gakupo says through gasps for air. He grips his wound, tightly.

"Idiot. Look here vocascum!" Calcium turns to her audience. "This," she points at Gakupo, "is what happens when you meddle with a _virus_."

"It all makes sense now…" Mizki hasn't spoken once since being here, but speaks up all the same.

"Huh?" Yuuma asks.

"Finally, _someone_ has figured it out!" Calcium boasts. "Why not tell them, dearie?"

"That's why she's been twitching so much! You we're just an infected MMD model, weren't you?" she shouts at Calcium.

"Yes! You're ever so clever!" She giggles. "And how are viruses killed?"

"…deletion from the source computer." Mizki looks down in defeat.

"Wonderful performance! All of you! Especially you," she looks down at Gakupo. He's slipping into unconsciousness, but can't figure out what to do. "You've made this game even more rewarding! Not only do I get revenge, but total satisfaction!" She turns, dwelling in her newfound pride.

"Nn…Lui…why are you doing this?" Gakupo whispers to him.

"I-It's not like I had a choice…she had me practically killed. She would've gotten Mew and Clara, too."

"Do you not have any self-confidence? You could take her down, now that she has put that virus in you too."

"I…could?" Lui is hopeful.

"Yea, just use any of the chords she has put into you…then plug yourself back into her. You can activate her self destruct feature."

"She has that?"

"Shut up the both of you!" Calcium smacks Gakupo across the room. He's out cold. "Well darn, I wanted him to watch my winnings." She looks over to Luka with a cold eye. "As for _you_," she looks back to Lui, "remember our deal." She walks over to Luka. Lui looks at his hand, and the chord that he could attach to Calcium.

"Do you not have any self-confidence?" Lui whispers to himself.

"Ready?" Calcium holds out a hand to Luka.

"Bastard!" Luka spits in Calcium's face.

"Feisty! Haha I'm going to enjoy this." She slices her chains, and yanks her up. Gumi can't believe what she's watching. Calcium drags her over to the iron bull. This couldn't be happening. Luka screams and kicks with all her might, but her hands and feet are still bound.

"What the hell to you think you're doing?" Ring shoots at her from behind a crate. "You've corrupted my little brother!"

"Ring! No! Get away from here!" Lui shouts. Calcium drops Luka to the ground.

"Bratty girl." Is all Calcium says. She walks over to Ring's crate. She's still shooting at her, but fear doesn't even cross her face. Luka carefully unties her hands and feet. She sees the V3 team on the other side of the room, hiding. Bruno calls for her. Gumi is still unable to move, though. She hears bullet fire, and watches Luka move toward the other vocaloids. Everyone chills when they hear metal slicing. Gumi jerks her head back to Ring…or what's left of her. While her body is stiff, her head rolls on the ground near Calcium's feet.

"Go!" Bruno shouts. He and Fluffy race for Calcium with various guns and swords. _No…they're going to get killed!_ Gumi thinks to herself. She still can't do a thing. Neither can the others. They're bound up to their necks. She can only watch as Bruno fires round after round. When they finally reach her, Fluffy bites down on Calcium's entire had. Oil spills from his mouth, showing his progress, along with electricity. The dog yelps as it continues to bite down harder and harder. Calcium squirms under his massive grip. She stabs the polar bear several times before the electricity to its brain was just too much for it. He falls backward. Bruno follows up with two gunblades.

"Stop it!" Luka shouts. "She can't be killed!" She turns around to explain to Clara. Clara start to shout but the first word is never finished. She is too stunned to see Bruno be slain by his own weapons. Calcium has half a head now, but she's still just as strong. Bruno was unwise to carry grenades on him. His guts scatter around the remains of Fluffy and Ring.

"You morons should stop n-n-now with a-a-a-at least some of your di-i-ignity!" Her vocal chords are close to being destroyed. A missile flies from out of sight toward Calcium. She catches it before it hits her. "And what the he-e-ll i-is this?" She looks at where it came from, and laughs. "Looks li-i-ike there are thre-e-e-e teams here!" She throws the missile back in the direction it came from. _No_… Gumi watches as Lola falls from wherever it was she was standing. There's a loud crunch noise when she finally reaches the floor. A machine gun fires from the air. Gumi searches for the gunman just as everyone else does. It's coming from one of the rockets. Teito fires from a window.

"Robotic bitch!" He calls. She looks down to the guns that Bruno had. She picks up a sniper rifle, aims, and shoots him right between the eyes.

"We gotta get outta here!" Gumi recognizes Gumo's voice. Then quarreling, and then him again. "I don't care where we go just hit go!" The rocket ignites, and Calcium runs up to the side, preparing to kill. Lui rushes after her. She struggles to separate her legs into four different segments on each side like a spider. It gives Lui time to grab the chord Gakupo told him about.

"Hey Calcium!" He shouts. She turns, and she's angry. "Time you learned some manners!" Lui shoves his chord into her head, just under her mouth. He activates his self-destruct, and he electrocutes.

"No! Who told you-u-u-u how to-" She's cut off by her own electrocution. The rocket has lifted into the air, and doors on the ceiling open. If Lui hadn't had done that, they would've had a stowaway. The rocket continues to rise until it can no longer be seen.

Everyone is stunned by what has just happened. Luka slowly recovers enough, and goes to untie the rest of the V2 team. Gumi can only stare in her brother's direction.

"Luka…is Gakupo…?" She can see the worry on Luka's face.

"I don't know. I'm going to look." She walks over to the pile of wood he landed on. She finds him, along with a great deal of his blood. "Gakupo?" She tries to wipe his face. He groans. "Ha! Hey guys come over here, quick Gakupo's still alive! Someone get something to patch him up with!" She cries, and holds his hands. "You won't die on me," she whispers. Gumi rushes over with some gauze she found in a crate. Luo rushes over.

"I can fix him. Give it to me." She begins to patch him up.

"Uh…what are you doing?" IA interjects. "We want to live don't we?" Luo looks at her like she's crazy. "Well why let him live? We'll just have to kill him later on ourselves." Yuzuki slaps her in the back of her head; hard.

"Don't mind her, Luo, continue what you were doing." IA stands in the back of the growing crowd; ashamed. Gakupo jerks awake.

"Luka!" He searches for her.

"I'm here." She makes him look at her. "It's ok! Calcium is dead, lay back down." Gakupo pants, unable to process this. He slowly lays back down, his eyes glued open.

"Gumi?" He finds her face, and relief floods him. "Oh, you're all safe." He closes his eyes.

"Well…" Yuzuki starts. His face tenses, but he won't open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asks without feeling. "Wait…Yuzuki. Why is Yuzuki here?" He opens his eyes.

"Nii-san, calm down. Teams V1, V3, and unofficials came to help us." Gakupo lifts his head, and looks around. He spies Clara with a tear stained face hugging Oliver, who cries softly into her shirt. Then he looks over to the bloody mess where Lui killed Calcium.

"What…who…how many casualties were there?" He asks softly. Gumi looks to Luka for permission to answer him. She nods.

"Ring, Bruno, Their dog, Lola, Teito, Lui, and Calcium." Gumi says with her head down. Gakupo sighs, and strains to lay back down.

"What happened to the V1 and Unofficials team?" He stars at the ceiling, while Luka runs her fingers through his hair.

"The unofficals left in one of those rockets, and we haven't seen the V1's. They must have slipped away after Lola was killed." They all sit in silence as Luo continues to work on Gakupo.

After a while, Gakupo has fallen asleep, and Luo is finished.

"What are we going to do?" Rin is the first to ask. "We can't stay here…"

"You all should go." Gumi urges the V3 team.

"What? But we can't just leave you all here in such a condition." Clara says.

"Of course you could. We aren't supposed to be together, anyway. What if the creators don't like it, and send something else terrible our way?"

"Gumi's right, you should all go. Take some supplies with you, though." Len encourages.

"To where?" Yuzuki asks.

"Hm…take another rocket. They were put there for a reason. Might as well figure out why." Yuuma suggests.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Seeu asks.

"Yea, we'll be fine." Mizki says with a fake smile. They have all just seen far too much death in the past hour.

Hesitantly, the V3's gather supplies, and carry them to a rocket. Gakupo sleeps off his injury, although it may be a day or so before he could walk again. Finally, the V3 team is ready to set off.

"Huh, there's an auto pilot already set." Clara points to the big, flashing button.

"Let's see where it takes us," CUL says. They all agree, and Clara heads to a window. She now understands the hurt of loss of a loved one, and sympathizes for the V2 team. They have already lost so many. She lets her head out of the window, and meets Gumi's gaze."

"Good luck," She mouths. Gumi understands. She smiles as best she can and returns,

"Same to you." They all will need it.


	13. Chapter 12

Me: Whew! Another chapter finally! ^^ Thanks for being patient; I'll try to be quicker.

Momo: Rowing is tough!

Ritsu: Hey, I can do it fine, and I'm only six, lady!

Me: Yes, yes, Ritsu we all know you are very strong

Ritsu: ;D

Me: Thanks again for reading! Review please and I'll be sure to have that next chapter up sooner than last time!

* * *

"Hey, Momo, your turn to row." Ritsu hands over the ores. They have all been taking turns switching out their rowers every two hours.

"Yea, ok." She gently picks them up and starts to row. Ritsu rubs his arms. For a kid, he was pretty strong; he did hold out just as long as the others had anyway.

"Hey, Defoko? When do you think we'll find land? I'm getting pretty hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too." He snaps Defoko out of wherever she was.

"Sorry…I kinda forgot you guys needed food…"

"What are you talking about? Don't you?" Ruko asks.

"No, actually, I don't. Remember, I was the first UTAUloid. I'm very different from you all." She looks down, showing she's hiding something.

"Such as?" Ritsu probes.

"I don't eat. I can't sleep. I've never dreamed…I…can't sing…" Her voice cracks as it trails off.

"The hell are you talking about? I listen to you sing every day!" Teto reminds her.

"No…that's not it. What do you think the definition of singing is, Teto?"

"…Moving your voice as an instrument, right?" Defoko frowns.

"No, stupid. You all do it every day, yet you have no idea…" She faces the sea. "Singing is the act of putting one's soul into moving symphonies of emotion; using your voice to let people hear your heart. This is why people are moved by music. They can feel your life's story." She closes her eyes.

"So what's that supposed to mean? You trying to tell us you don't have a heart?" Tei says without thinking. Defoko lets a tear fall, but doesn't allow anyone to see it.

"I am entirely artificial; a prototype."

"You don't mean that; you're just as special as all of us, Defoko." Momo says between strokes.

"Did you not hear me?" Defoko turns to face them. "I am completely artificial; you all have no idea what you're made of." She articulates carefully to make sure they understand her.

"And you do?" Ruko adds flatly. Defoko sighs before she explains.

"Each of you were actual people before you were singing androids." She turns to face the water again. "You weren't striped from your regular lives, though. Each of you…and I'm pretty sure all of the Vocaloids too, were each on the brink of death before the company took you in to give you another life."

"…Why can't we remember any of that?" Luna looks up at her sheepishly.

"They wiped all of your memories for some reason." Defoko answers.

"They…what?" Luna chokes out.

"Wait, Defoko, why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?" Ruko asks sternly.

"I was under an oath. The creators told me not to tell anyone, otherwise they would kill me." The emotionlessness in her tone frightens the others.

"Defoko…" Teto whispers.

"But, no more. If we're going to die here, we should at least try to not keep any secrets, am I right?" Defoko returns to them again, seeming to be herself again. Everyone except Tei nods, who can't sit still. "Something wrong Tei?" Defoko finally asks.

"Ehmm…well…ummm…I HAVE A SHRINE OF LENNY LEN IN MY CLOSET!" She finally spits out.

"Eh?"

"You…you said to try to not keep any secrets didn't you?" Defoko laughs and her laughter is contagious. For someone without a heart, it's one of the warmest laughs any of them had heard. Teto smiles and rushes to hug her purple hat lover. Defoko stares, stunned, a moment then hugs her back with a smile. Teto wonders where all of her hate from before had gone, but then decides to just enjoy Defoko while she was still truly with them. They would deal with that once it came. Teto releases her friend and smiles.

"He-HEY! Guys look!" Momo stops rowing.

"What?! T-the end of the world?" Luna gasps.

"No…no that would make escaping too easy…" Ruko ponders.

"Hey! Everyone off the boat before we fall!" Ritsu yells. The UTAU's abandon ship, and, swimming as best they could against the current, they swim toward the edge. Being the better swimmer of the group, Ritsu swims down to investigate. He pokes his head out of the water where it drops like a waterfall. He looks down, and sees land. "Huh. That sure is weird." The water goes all the way to the ground but it doesn't flow like a river's waterfall would. He returns to the surface to tell the others of his findings.

"Well what'd you see?" Defoko asks.

"Eh…how else do I put it other than…" He tries to put his sights to words. "It's like we're in a giant pool, only without the walls of the pool." They all look at each other, dumbfounded. "Just swim down with me, okay?" They all nod. Ritsu swims downward toward the ground and the bottom of their "ocean." Sure enough they each poke their heads out to see the land that Ritsu had described.

"Wow…sure is going to take a while to swim down there…" Teto observes.

"Yea, but I'm more worried about the pressure down there," Ruko adds.

"Better to risk it than to stay up here…" Momo suggests.

"I'd say so." Defoko agrees. "Alright, we'll just swim until we can't breathe and breathe through here, got it?" Everyone nods. "Alright then. If you feel you can't go any more tap someone to let them know. See you on the ground." She and the others return to the water, and swim. They get a few feet from the ground before they feel that they would explode. They all jump for the ground and land with a thud.

"Ugh, my joints feel like they could break off!" Tei complains. "Can we take a break?"

"Yea, let's rest here for a few minutes." Defoko sits down herself. Ruko comes to sit beside her.

"Hi. You gonna be ok?" She asks.

"Yes, of course I'm ok. What are you talking about?" Defoko replies. Ruko only raises an eyebrow at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well, I think there was more you wanted to say earlier." She was usually so easygoing; however, today she was all business.

"Alright, fine. I'm not the only one who wasn't a person before they were created…" Defoko shies away from her friend.

"Would you like to tell someone? It feels better to get it off your chest, and besides you already said that we need to try to not keep any secrets, remember?"

"Yea…ok well, it's Teto."

"What?" She's in shock. If anyone ever showed any emotion, it was her.

"Yea. She was the original joke UTAU. Remember?"

"I do, but what about me? I was a joke too, yaknow."

"Yes you were, however, they decided to use an actual body with you, Ruko."

"What about Haku and Neru? They're just made up Vocaloids right?"

"No, they were more popular than you know. That's why they even made them. They may not have real voices, but their bodies are real."

"I see…"

"Ruko?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me something would ya?"

"And that would be…?"

"If something ever happens to me, take care of everyone."

"Defoko that's crazy talk. If anyone is getting out of here, it's you."

"Ruko, you're sweet and all, but just think about it. I'm one of the only people who know about the creator's backstories. Sometimes it's better if knowledge isn't accessible."

"Well…alright then, I promise you I will." Ruko lays down on the grassy terrain.

"Thanks." Defoko follows.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Tei shouts while looking at the sky.

"What're you-Oh my word," Teto, too, sees it; a rocket taking off in the sky.

"The shit is a rocket doing here?" Ruko quickly gets up.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is if there's anything else like it out here.

"Only one way to find out, Defoko," Momo points at the trail of smoke left behind.

"You're right." Defoko stands up. "Alright, everyone up; our break's over. We have to head for the source of that rocket no matter where we may end up. Understood?" The gang nods, and in no sooner than two minutes, have all gathered their selves and head for the smoke trail.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry the UTAU's aren't here to comment today. However, I wanted to mention that usually all of the stuff concerning dates and when Vocaloids and UTAUs where created is usually true. However, the part concerning the time of the testing is actually not correct. There were a few more UTAU's at the time, and some Vocaloids, too. It just fit the story better. Thanks in advance for reviews and favs! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"What _is_ this place?" Momo wonders aloud.

"I dunno, but it's giving me the creeps," Ruko holds her hand above her eyes to shield them from an unseen sun.

"You sure we aren't going in circles, Defoko?" Luna asks in an annoyed tone.

"No, I'm not sure. Now shut up unless you want to take lead." Defoko spits back without turning to look at her. They have been following the trail of the now dimming trial of smoke from the rocket they had seen earlier. They couldn't exactly tell now where it had come from in this new area. Luna scoffs.

"Maybe I would like to take the lead." Luna returns. Teto looks in her direction with amazement. She had never known her to be so cold. Defoko stops. She doesn't turn, but she radiates a sinister aura that can be felt. Luna smiles in content.

"Ya know I never voted myself leader, bitch, if you want to lead then why don't you just lead yourself away from us?" Defoko's back is still turned, and Luna's smile drops. Luna trembles with anger, and Teto has no idea why she was so angry. Teto looks to Luna, and then to Defoko. They couldn't separate. No, they had to stay together.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute." Teto pleads. "There's no need for this. Luna, just keep going I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"Yea, Teto's right. Common, Luna cheer up." Ritsu encourages. And as if on cue, Ruko says:

"Hey! What's that?"

"Huh? Where?" Momo searches, but can't seem to see what Ruko does.

"Over there!" She points off in the distance.

"You and those eyes…I don't know what we'd do without them." Defoko says without feeling.

"Well I'm flattered, anyway." Ruko starts walking toward where she had pointed. "Come on it was this way." She waves them to follow. They walk for a few minutes before they can even glimpse what Ruko could see.

"Yuck! What's that _smell_?" Tei waves her hand in front of the foul stench.

"I don't know, but at least we've found _something_, ya know?" Ruko says.

"Well, I suppose. But it reminds me way too much of that time I-" Tei stops herself by slamming her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Momo asks.

"Eh…let's just say I know what happened to Lenny's kitty…" Tei stares at the pure white floor as she speaks. Momo ponders and is about to speak when they finally make out what the smell had been.

"Is that…blood?" Defoko asks.

"And tuffs of hair." Ritsu adds.

"Is this Miku's hair?" Luna stares.

"No. Her pigtails are long, but there's far too much hair here to be hers." Ruko puts one hand on her hips and one on her chin while she thinks. She might not look it, but she is very smart. "Let's just follow it. Try to plug your noses." Defoko and Ruko start walking in the direction where the blood trail widens.

"Who's blood is this?" Defoko says to herself. They wander the trail a little while longer when Ruko spots something else.

"Whoa…I…didn't expect that." Ruko stands, stunned, a moment before she shakes her head. "Come this way, it's important. She hurries everyone along. Not too far ahead they spot an unidentifiable mess of blood and flesh. Everyone plugs their noses and try their best not to puke.

"It's a Vocaloid 2." Defoko concludes.

"How do you know that? I can barely tell it's a Vocaloid." Luna's voice is muffled because her nose is plugged.

"I just do." Defoko says. "Let's go." She turns and walks away without the assurance that anyone is following. Luna turns to Momo.

"I don't know how she isn't puking; her nose isn't covered at all!"

"I don't know, but I think we don't really know the real Defoko by the way she's acting." She says, worried.

"Well if anyone should know her, it should be you, Momo. You were the second UTAUloid, after all."

"Yea…" Momo looks away. "Huh?" She looks up when someone notices yet _another_ rocket.

"What the heck man?!" Ritsu doesn't like that they seem to be the group with the least experience in the area.

"Come on, everyone! We've gotta hurry to trace the source this time!" Defoko calls as she starts to run. The others try to catch up, but when they have, Defoko is frozen solid. The look to her, then to her line of vision. Then some are frightened, while others turn to barf.

"S…Shiteyanyo…," Ritsu stumbles, "Miki…." he tries to continue, "And Miku…but why?" He examines their carcasses for an answer. Shiteyano's that lies decayed with bald patches and eyes that remain open; Miki's that is barely recognizable, but her hand and partial leg are still intact. They share the same decay as Shiteyano's. Although the rest of her is squashed; just like an ant. Finally he observes Miku. Her body badly decayed, and oil tears that compliment a pain-stricken face. The sword that he believes to have killed her remain, and is shoved all the way in to the hilt. Sadness fills his eyes when he looks up to meet Defoko's gaze. Her gaze is harsh; unfeeling.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Remember what we had originally set out to do? Well our work's been done for us. Don't you see they made our lives easier?" She says with a smile. Ritsu, taken aback, starts to wonder if she has gone mad. Luna, distracted, reaches to grasp Miki's hand.

"Luna!" Defoko freezes her where she stands.

"What?! God, you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"Don't touch a single carcass here," she pauses between words to emphasize their importance.

"Why?" she reaches down to touch her hand; clearly just to annoy Defoko. "You can't tell me what to do." She snickers when she touches the hand. Defoko stands with her growing in fame hard glare. Luna's snickering smile slowly fades, but her eyes don't lose contact with Defoko's. The rising pain coming from her hand where she touched Miki creates worry in her eyes. "What's…" she musters before she screams. She releases Miki's hand. Her cries create panic in the other UTAUloids.

"What's wrong?!" Ruko shouts. "Defoko, dammit, she's dying already; say something!" Defoko lowers her head and smiles.

"I told her not to." Luna continues to scream. Luna falls to her knees, and she lowers her head in pain. She opens her mouth and pure oil pours like a fountain. Then, her screams stop all at once. Her neck has decayed so much that it couldn't hold her head any longer-so it falls off.

"What the heck happened…?" Tei says; ironically. She's usually the one to love these sorts of things.

"The virus happened." Defoko says as she walks away. Everyone slowly follows, Momo being the last to leave.

"She...was the third UTAU. The only other one I'd had before Teto came along." Momo says to herself, like to prove that entire thing still happened. Momo loved Defoko, but sometimes she could tend to take out her anger on her friends sometimes. Luna wasn't as sweet as Defoko, but the three had gotten close. Then she realizes why she and Defoko had had so many arguments. When Teto came along, Defoko had gone to be friends with the new Chimera UTAU and leave Luna in the dust. And Momo had followed. Teto was kind and not abusive so she had not knowingly left her friend alone. She walks up to her carcass and cries, "I'm so sorry…" she sniffles. "I'm so, so sorry, Luna. I'll never forget you, ever." Momo wipes her tears, and walks away.

"Defoko, what's the virus?" Tei asks innocently.

"A virus deadly to us in the digital music world. It spreads by touch, and in some of the worse cases, air if you're close enough." Defoko answers.

"Did this thing always exist?" Ruko asks while trying to catch up to Defoko.

"No. It didn't." Defoko says; still walking.

"Well…you care to explain?" Teto asks. She follows behind Ruko.

"The creators; they made it."

"Huh?" Ruko questions.

"Back when the first Vocaloids and UTAUloids were being created, the creators tried to create an antivirus for us. To make sure we couldn't catch a cold for example. But…It backfired. It turns the body's skin developing organs and what not in reverse. It starts at the heart moving outward in mere seconds. The victim is dead before the virus even completes its mission." She pauses. "They had chosen to experiment their new break through anti-virus gene that they tested it on a living Vocaloid."

"What?!" Ritsu was immersed in her story, and none of them had known that he had caught up yet.

"Yes. He was the lowest in the charts, so they weren't afraid to let him die if something went wrong." Defoko continues.

"Well, that's just awful!" Teto sniffed.

"Yes. At the time it was just me, Leon, Lola, Mirium, and Meiko. Kaito hadn't been created yet. He was Miriam's soul mate, or that's what she said. She didn't speak Japanese and he didn't speak English, but somehow they were able to love each other all the same. They even tried going to English and Japanese classes. Although, once the testing started, it all went down the drain. They sent their condolences to Mirium, but she never forgave them. That' also why she's so quiet all the time; she's afraid of ever getting attached to something again."

"But for four years, Defoko? Surely she got over it a little bit, don't you think?" Tei retorts.

"No, if you had just seen those two together. There's love, and then there's lovers." Defoko says.

"Oh…that must have been awful. At least I know why she's so quiet all the time now." Momo has finally caught up.

"Yea. It was awful to watch, too." Defoko finally lets them know how she felt about something.

"Hey there's some oil barrels and supplies and…a bunker looks like…up ahead!" Teto exclaims after moments of silence.

"So that must be where the rockets came from!" Tei concludes.

"Yea, but be careful. You never know what you'll find." Ruko replies. "We should take a look inside, but be quiet." Defoko nods and everyone follows. They open the double doors in to a place that had that rancid smell of death again.

"Who goes there?" A familiar teenage boy's voice. "Show yourself!" It's Len Kagamine.

"Lennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tei's voice rose to a squeak by the time she had finished screaming. Len's shadow is seen pointing a gun at them; however, that doesn't stop Tei.

"Tei?! Crap, what are you doing here? Of all the people that are dead one of them couldn't have been you, huh?" He whispers the last part to himself as Tei rushes to hug him with tremendous strength.

"Are you kidding?! I've been looking all over for you Len-Len!" She nearly suffocates him, but the rest of the group would rather stay out of it considering Len was holding a gun in his hands.

"Ugh, just…come with me. Unless, you didn't come here to hurt us did you?" Len is obviously too tired to be very cautious.

"We had no idea you were even here. We just followed the rockets." Defoko words carefully. Len brushes his hair out of his face with his hands, thinking.

"Come with me then." He has to walk with Tei holding on to him, but he manages. The UTAUloids follow close behind. They didn't really have any other options; he did have a gun after all. They walk around several boxes and arrive at the main open area of the building. Upon arrival, the UTAUs see where the stench was coming from.

"Oh man…" Comes from Defoko.

"I know." Len says with a low head.

"What happened?"

"Calcium, that's what." Len spat. They walked around the bloody mess, to a small area where the Vocaloid 2's were taking refuge. "Hey, Gumi. Look who's here." Gumi turns from what Defoko assumed to be a group meeting.

"Oh. How nice, no one in your group's dead, right?" She says with bags under her eyes.

"No. A lot from yours I take?" Defoko says bluntly. Gumi's eyes sharpen.

"That's none of your concern. Plus, I'm sure you've seen the bodies." She folds her arms across her chest.

"Oh yea, we can do more than see them."

"Yea. So what do you want?"

"Frankly, we need food."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I say you all need a good night's sleep do you not? No one can sleep because the guards fall asleep, correct? What if we guard the entire shelter for one night in exchange for some?" Gumi sighs.

"We don't have any ourselves. We ate it all."

"Well then, answer me this. Who took those rockets and where do we get them?"

"The Unofficials and the V3's, alright? The rockets are that way," Gumi points in the direction of the rockets. "There's several of them; take one, I don't care."

"We will."

"Defoko, do you even know how to fly a rocket?" Ruko whispers.

"There's got to be an auto pilot somewhere." Defoko replies.

"And you're just going to leave these guys alone, just like that?" Teto asks.

"Shh!" She says. "You'll ruin the surprise." She grins.


End file.
